The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions and methods of manufacture of compressed powder matrixes for medicaments used in the transmucosal delivery of the medicaments. More particularly, the present invention is directed to compositions, and methods and apparatus for producing such compositions, for non-invasive administration of precise amounts of medicaments through the mucosal tissues of the mouth, pharynx, and esophagus.